Immunization, or vaccination, is a widely used method to elicit an immune response to an antigen for prophylactic purposes. For example, by administering a harmless form of an antigen from a pathogen, such as an attenuated virus, the production of antibodies and stimulation of immune cells specific for the harmful form of the pathogen occurs. However, present immunization methods are not effective for all antigens. Moreover, there is a considerable lag time from immunization until the immune system provides protection for the subject. Improved methods and reagents for vaccination are desired by the medical community.